


Oneshots of KakaNaru

by Serenity1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories containing the pairing of Kakashi/Naruto. The ratings of each story depends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshots of KakaNaru

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto! 
> 
> The title and summary explains it all!

It was after a mission when they were going home where Naruto had asked Sakura about Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi and Sai weren't available during that time, so it was only them two plus Yamato-taichou. 

"Sakura-chan, you've been spending a lot of time with Kakashi-sensei recently. Is there anything that I should know about?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blushed instantly as she thought about her last visit with him before the mission. It wasn't a normal visit as Kakashi had her pinned against the mattress of his bed and Kakashi had his way with her. It was intense but Kakashi was rough with her as if it was their last night together. Even though they were just fuck buddies until they find someone. Surely Kakashi would tell her.

"N-Nothing's going on, Naruto. He just wants advice on a medical basis," Sakura lies with a smile.

Naruto frowns as he thought back on his last visit with Kakashi-sensei. It was on the training ground as Yamato-taichou was taking a break for once. It was right before this mission as Kakashi unexpectedly kiss him out off the blue. It was gentle and sweet, pretty soon, Kakashi-sensei had Naruto riding on his cock where anyone could walk in any time.

"I had sex with Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said suddenly making Sakura halt and the two had forgotten about Yamato-taichou as he almost slipped from a tree branch.

"W-What!" Sakura cries shocked.

Naruto had stopped as well as he turns to look at Sakura. "I liked it, Sakura-chan. I rode on his cock and then he pounded me from behind as he slaps my ass," he said making Sakura and Yamato blush. "It was fucking fantastic and he is a perfect lover for me," he said.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura began. How could she tell her friend that their very own sensei was two-timing? She wanted happiness for Naruto and she would gladly give up being fuck buddies with Kakashi-sensei so that Naruto could be with someone. 

She was still in love with Sasuke. She hope that one day Sasuke would return to the village and that the two would be together.

"That's why I was asking if anything is going on between the two of you," Naruto said interrupting Sakura's own thoughts.

Sakura was about to say something when Yamato interrupted. "As interesting this conversation is, I think we should continue going home. It looks like it could rain any time soon and I do also want to go back to my own lover," he said.

"Eh?!"

Yamato sweatdropped at both of their reactions, "I guess I forgotten to tell you." 

\-------

Once returning to the village, Sakura asked Naruto to do the report since she was late for a medical meeting where in fact she was looking for Kakashi. She hope that Kakashi was back from his mission as well as she found him lying on her bed with nothing but boxers.

"I thought you would never return," Kakashi said lazily as he began to take out his boxers.

"Now just wait a minute! There's something that we should talk about," Sakura said.

"And what's that?"

"Naruto."

"What about him?"

"You're two-timing between Naruto and I!"

Kakashi frowns at her outburst. "I thought you wanted to be fuck buddies?" He asked.

"I do, but until we find someone. I don't want to hurt Naruto and he wants to be with you! He told me about how you and he had sex together," Sakura said.

Kakashi looks at Sakura, "What do you want me to do then?" He asked.

"Follow what your heart tells you and get out."

\-------

The next time Sakura had seen Kakashi was when she was walking down the street to go to the hospital. She stopped dead on her track as she watches Kakashi and Naruto kiss in public.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" A voice asked startling Sakura.

Sakura looks and saw Ino standing by her. "Yea, they are," She said with a smile.

"Are you okay with this?" 

Sakura nodded as she watches Naruto look up at Kakashi with a smile. "Yea, I am," She said as Naruto turns and saw her with Ino.

Naruto blushes, "Sakura! Ino! Would the two of you like to come to lunch with us?" Kakashi calls out.

"Sure! That would be awesome," Sakura calls out with a smile. "Whose paying? Naruto?" She asks as she and Ino was walking toward the two men.

"I will be. Afterall, I have something to talk to you about right after," Kakashi said.

Sakura understood his meaning. Kakashi was going to break-up with her and she was okay with that. As long as Naruto is happy, it will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> How was the first one-shot? Good or bad? I already have a next one-shot story planned so be ready for it! :)


End file.
